


The boy with no words

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, mute Jack, wordless mark, words appear on your skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmates words appear on your body, Mark feels broken because he never had words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy with no words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a night and i dont know what i think of it. But here it is hooraayy

Mark thought about his life.  
He lived in a world where you are born from two soulmates, destined to find your own. When your 15th birthday comed, the words appear on your body, some people get them on their arms or their legs. The words represent the words your soulmate will speak to you when you meet them. Everybody has words, some people have more than 1 line because their soulmate rambles, some people have a short word. Others have multiple places with words if they are polyamorous. Everybody has words except Mark.

He looks at the boy next to him and smiles, if somebody had told him about this 10 years ago he had laughed in their face.

When he woke up on his 15th birthday and checked his body for words he didn't see any. There were no words anywhere on his body. His mother had gasped but they never spoke about it. It felt like something was wrong, he was the only one without the words. When he didn't show them to his classmates they joked that they were probably very weird or embarrassing. Like Jerry from maths who had “GET THAT DICK AWAY FROM MY ASS” scribbled on his arm. Mark arranged his life different from all the other people, he made all his choices for himself and not for the longing of a soulmate like a lot of people. Some nights he lay awake thinking he was broken but after time passed he just lived his life how he wanted.

One day he ran into a guy holding coffee. “ “Oh My God i am so sorry i wasn't looking where i went. I'm so sorry should, i get you a tissue or a towel omg i hope you are not hurting.” the young man with beautiful blue eyes didn't say anything and just looked at him. Mark took him to his apartment to give him some dry clothes. The man didn't respond to any of his question and he wondered if the other was angry about the coffee. Mark gave the man a shirt and looked while he took the stained one off, on his lower back mark read the text he had just uttered to the man. “Those are the words i just said.” The man looked at Mark hopefull. “But i have no words, i don't get a soulmate.” Mark was confused. The man signed something and mark thought for a second he was deaf. The guy rolled his eyes and scribbled on a notebook. _i’m mute ya doof._  
Mark looked at him with wide eyes, “so i i am not doomed to be alone for ever?”

They had their first date at a restaurant, mark had tried to pick up signing so he could speak with his new friend. Jack laughed at some of his words but was happy somebody tried to understand how he spoke. But he loved listening to Mark talk and smiled all the time.  
Mark smiled and held his hand while they walked in the streets, he thought about asking Jack to stay over but decided against it. It had only been their first date.

It happened after their 4th date, they had been stargazing at 3am because of the meteor shower. “do you want to go to my place?” Mark had asked with a slight hesitation in his voice. Jack propped up and smiled wildly while he nodded yes. They walked to Mark's house in a comfortable silence. Their fingers were intertwined and marks thumb rubbed jack's hand slowly. “Welcome in my little paradise.” he joked when the door opened. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss on Mark's cheek, they both seemed to be a bit shocked by the exchange, they never showed affection like that before. Mark closed the door and wrapped an arm around jack's waist. They looked each other in the eyes, their first kiss was sweet and short. Mark pulled away but jack grabbed his collar and went in for another deeper more passionate kiss.

“I have to leave for business.” Jack signed this to Mark who finally had the hang of it. “really? O, please text me.” Mark felt his stomach ache.  
Over the course of several weeks Mark got short and sweet texts from Jack. About the places he stayed but never about what he did. Mark was scared sometimes, scared Jack would never come back.  
Until one day a parcel came, it was a book.  
_The boy with no words. By Jack Mcloughlin_  
It was a picturebook about a boy born mute. He had no words of his own but found to have words from somebody else on his body. A boy who thought he would never meet anyone because they wouldnt know it was him. Until the boy met another boy without words. A boy who always thought he was broken, unworthy of love because he didnt have words on his body.  
Mark read it with tears in his eyes, it was their story. He was moved to read they both thought they were broken in a system.

The boy next to Mark wakes up and smiles sleepily. “goodmorning gorgious.” Mark pressed his lips against his forehead and cuddled him. He never felt happier than when he was with Jack.

They are the boys with no words but they were never broken.


End file.
